


Chapter 7: A new beginning?

by Winterleaf



Series: Deeper and Deeper [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Model Im Jaebum | JB, Multi, Polyamory, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf
Summary: Jinyoung makes some surprising revelations about Mark, shocking Jaebeom and Youngjae out of everything they've believed until now. Will they be able to work towards a new beginning or is this the end of their relationship for good?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: Deeper and Deeper [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005588
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Chapter 7: A new beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'll be re-editing this later so if you care to read it again please don't hesitate. I won't change the plot much but I might realize some plot holes and make changes accordingly. Also thank you for being so kind to me, some comments have been a real source of comfort.

Later into the night, Jinyoung is sitting up on the ledge along the railing of their balcony, wrapped up in a blanket and fully clothed underneath. He feels numb, not just from the frostiness in the air outside but from the coldness in his heart too. His eyes are swollen and his cheekbones hurt from crying, so he tries not to think about anything that happened this evening, or these past few months for that matter.

Mostly he thinks of his mother. A history of his childhood that no one but Youngjae knows. A history that has made him what he is today, a slave to his heart, a fear of abandonment that makes him stretch himself thin just so he isn't left alone in the dark again. He's scared, he wants nothing more than to be held, to be wrapped up so tight in welcoming arms that he'd never feel fear again.

He wants, no, he needs Youngjae but he doesn't know how to get up and cross that distance. He knows Youngjae will embrace him no matter how angry he is, he knows that Youngjae will never abandon him, that he'll kiss him and fuck him until he forgets again. But it wouldn't be the same. The distance of mistrust between them will still be there.

So he tightens the blanket around himself instead. It's time to grow up Jinyoung, he tells himself. Time to stop depending on others, be your own anchor.

He jumps a little when he hears the sliding door move behind him. To his surprise, Jaebeom enters with a mug of steaming chamomile tea and hands it to him stone-faced. Jinyoung takes the mug wordlessly and sips a little before handing it back. He's not much for tea drinking, neither are Jaebeom or Youngjae. Only occasionally, when any of them really feel like it. He feels the warmth creep up in his veins and that's enough for now. The coldness in his heart is beyond help.

They gaze out into the night, across the park stretching out the back of their apartment building, right up to the river's edge visible in the distance even at this time, tiny lights twinkle at them invitingly. He still remembers Jaebeom and Youngjae taking him there the very first night he moved in, lying down on the pavement by the river and looking up at the stars as they talked about everything and nothing, laughing over the lamest jokes.

Jaebeom takes a couple of sips himself and leans over with his elbows resting on the railing, dressed in loose boxer shorts that hang low around his hips and a thick black hoodie. Jinyoung recognizes the boxers as his, Jaebeom probably dug them out of their shared closet without looking. He's just taken a shower and the scent of the familiar rose and mint bath wash is oddly soothing.

"You wanted it, didn't you?" Jinyoung asks.

Jaebeom doesn't look at him but Jinyoung knows he's listening, from the redness of his ears.

"Ever since you watched Youngjae fuck me that morning. You've been waiting for a chance."

Jaebeom still doesn't respond but he clears his throat and takes a sip, so Jinyoung knows he's hit the nail on the head.

"You didn't like it when I got too close to Youngjae but now you don't want anyone else touching me either. You want to keep us both all to yourself but still get jealous about the bond between us...you've never learned to share have you Jaebeom? Being an only child doesn't always have to end up like this."

"What are you my shrink now?" Jaebeom asks tonelessly.

Jinyoung takes the tea from him and takes another sip before Jaebeom snatches it back childishly making Jinyoung chuckle.

"Is this what you want? Fucking without commitment? Without emotions?" he asks Jaebeom. There's no mocking in his eyes, he genuinely wants to know.

Jaebeom downs the rest of the scalding liquid and puts the empty mug away, still looking out into the night instead of Jinyoung.

"I just want us to be normal again." he says.

"And what is normal for us? The one when we used to be friends before I got a job or the one before I moved in? When you and I used to talk, used to laugh even when Youngjae wasn't around, when I started calling you hyung because I thought you got me in a way that even Youngjae didn't? Is that the normal you're talking about? Or is it the normal where we dump our egotistic baggage on Youngjae and just use each other for sex? Which normal are you talking about Jaebeom?"

"I don't know okay!" Jaebeom grits out. "I don't know! All I know is that there's three of us in this relationship and there's no room for a fourth!"

"I know that too." Jinyoung answers, turning away himself before adding, "And for the record, Mark does not like me that way."

He feels Jaebeom's eyes snap back on him finally.

"You're still going to keep insisting that? After you and Mark-"

"Me and Mark what?" Jinyoung sighs.

"Mark's into you! You two got so close so fast!"

"We're friends."

"He's been with Youngjae and Yugyeom for years! He knows Bambam from before too. But they've never gotten as close as they are now, so why you?"

"Why you and Jooheon? Why Youngjae and Yugyeom and Bambam? Do we really choose our friends? If we click, we click."

Jaebeom still looks unconvinced.

"Look, I'll admit Mark and I really have gotten close. But it's completely platonic." Jinyoung insists. "He...gets me, takes care of me like a hyung."

That is a slap in the face for Jaebeom if it is anything and he seems too stunned to speak for a moment.

"He seems so happy around you. Unusually happy..." he says finally in a much quieter tone, but without any of his earlier conviction.

"That's because I'm the only one who can help him get what he wants."

"Which is what?"

Jinyoung takes a long time, biting his lips as he ponders over his answer, before he decides to just give in.

"Mark likes Jackson. The reason he's extra happy around me is because he knows I'll always have Jackson over whenever I invite him."

Jinyoung doesn't look at Jaebeom but he hears the huff of disbelief loud and clear. He waits for it to sink in.

"You...you flirt with him all the time! Everytime we look, he is either blushing or grabbing you!"

"That's just me teasing him about Jackson, threatening to confess for him if he didn't grow some balls soon. You know how popular Jackson is." Jinyoung smiles wryly.

"He takes care of you-"

"Like a brother. It's just the way he is with anyone he cares about."

"But-"

"You only saw what you wanted to see because you never bothered to get to know him, neither did Youngjae."

"No, no Jinyoung! We're not that gullible!" Jaebeom insists, moving closer to him. "You seemed different too, ever since he stepped foot in this house, you've been different, excited!"

"And is that really such a bad thing?" Jinyoung looks up at him imploringly. "I've been helping him confess. He gets panic attacks everytime he tries, so I've been coaching him through it. It's...it's healing, bringing two people together. Gives me something to look forward to everyday."

He knows Jaebeom understands the implication, by the sudden guilt that floods his eyes. If the only thing exciting in his day was someone else's potential relationship, then what were they even doing together?

"I just wanted to be the one to make it happen. Maybe I wanted to get rid of all the bad karma. I don't know..."

"Bad karma..." Jaebeom repeats quietly, his eyes glistening. Jinyoung looks away, he does not want his heart to go down that path again, where a small part of it still believes that Jaebeom cares.

"For making you feel like I stole Youngjae away from you." he says, speaking to his own hands wrapped together in his lap. "Jack's my best friend but we've never interfered in each other's personal life. I just thought if I was the one to bring them together, maybe you and I could...start over too.."

Jinyoung's voice is shaking so much he can barely get the words out. He swallows and lets himself go numb again.

"I know it sounds foolish." he adds quickly. "But I was kinda desperate for some positivity in our lives."

"Why didn't you tell us? About Mark and Jackson." Jaebeom asks, his voice thick and barely audible. It sounds like his throat is rapidly swelling with something that feels a lot like a sob desperate to come out. Jinyoung knows it's probably too much to process considering how Youngjae was taken in too, but he still refuses to indulge his fantasies. How many times does Jaebeom have to make it clear that he does not care, for him to let go of his delusions?

"Because it's not your business to know!" he snaps, his anger taking over again. Whether at Jaebeom or himself, he doesn't know anymore. He takes a breath and forces himself to stay calm. "You should've trusted me regardless of whether you knew that information or not. I have never, not once, thought of replacing you with anyone else or stealing Youngjae from you. I don't care whether you believe me or not anymore. And our problems began way before Mark hyung came into the picture. I'm only telling you this now because I'm giving up and I want you to know exactly why. You can have him. I'll leave tomorrow if that's what you both want, just stop harassing me about it. Please just fucking stop..." The last sentence comes out as a desperate plea but Jinyoung can't help it anymore. His pride is long gone. He just wants to stop hurting, no matter what it takes.

Jaebeom looks like his world is turning upside down. Jinyoung watches different emotions flit across his face in quick succession ending with a look that says he wants to throw up.

"You were going to let me fuck you, despite everything." Jaebeom almost whispers. "Why Jinyoung? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because I still wanted you, even if you didn't." Jinyoung returns dismissively, as if it means nothing, because it doesn't, not anymore.

Nothing does, not his love for Jaebeom, not the constant ache of longing in his heart, nothing. He simply fell in love too much too soon with a man who took years to own up his feelings even to someone as open as Youngjae. And Jinyoung's biggest mistake was to expect the same amount of love in return within just a few months of knowing him.

"Because I couldn't help thinking that Youngjae will abandon me too. Because I'm scared of being alone. Because I still kept hoping that you'd come back to me one day. That maybe it's just a phase. That you'll realize how- how madly I'm in love with you still."

There's another long silence after that and Jinyoung is surprised to find that there's no false hope in his heart this time. No expectations. To have Jaebeom detest him so much, to have seen the hurt, the distrust in Youngjae's eyes that he's never seen before, he feels strangely empty. It's almost as if his heart is...dead.

"But it's all gone now. After what happened earlier, I guess I see it too. I've been holding on to nothing. We're just not meant to be." Jinyoung says firmly.

"So where do we go from here?" Jaebeom whispers again.

It should have hurt. Jaebeom still can't bring himself to say he loves him back. But it doesn't. All he feels is numb.

"I don't know...I'm gonna move out. But I have to talk to Youngjae before that, if he still wants to, which I confess I'm not too sure of at the moment."

"And what about us?"

"You tell me. You can't love me back but you want to keep fucking me. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

Jaebeom doesn't even dare to deny it. It's obvious he can't.

"Yet when I let you, you couldn't even bring yourself to do that tonight." Jinyoung continues. "I'm done playing this game Jaebeom, waiting for you to come back to your senses. Keep playing if you want, I'm out. You're on your own now."

With that, Jinyoung swings himself off the ledge and heads to the bathroom without looking back, leaving his blanket behind and all the comfort with it.

As soon as he gets the steamy shower going, he breaks down again. He didn't think he had any tears left in his body, atleast not for Jaebeom. But this is the last time he's going to cry or hurt, he promises himself. Never again. He's going to swallow his pride and stop looking for love from anyone. He's going to be content with being in love with Youngjae and he's going to pretend his heart doesn't break everytime he sees Jaebeom.

After his shower he makes his way out of the room without looking for Jaebeom. He's wearing Youngjae's large over-sized t-shirt again. It makes his lean muscles seem softer, his body smaller and Youngjae loves that. He knocks softly at the door of Youngjae's old room. There's no sound from within so he turns the knob and surprisingly finds it unlocked.

The lights are dimmed and Youngjae lies in bed with his back turned towards the door. Jinyoung makes his way over and slides into bed with him, placing his chin on Youngjae's shoulder and sneaking a hand under his arm to hold it.

"Youngjae..." he says softly.

Youngjae doesn't move but Jinyoung knows he's awake.

"JaeJae, please look at me, can we talk...?"

At that Youngjae turns around suddenly and pins him under with a kiss. Jinyoung is too shocked to resist and allows Youngjae to sweep the inside of his mouth with his tongue, gasping for breath when he finally pulls away.

"Get off me." Jinyoung pants quietly, turning his face to the side. He doesn't want to cry anymore. He already has a raging headache and it won't help.

"Hyung, don't..." Youngjae begins and then stops, swallowing hard.

"I won't." Jinyoung assures him quickly. "I won't bring it up again but we need to talk. And if you don't want me here anymore, I'll -"

"That's not what I meant hyung!" Youngjae says, his voice breaking and his tears already falling on Jinyoung's cheek. "I meant don't leave me. I - I was being selfish. I should be happy that you've found someone again. I'm such a douche bag..."

"I told you we're just friends." Jinyoung sighs looking back at him with sombre eyes.

"I know and I believe you." Youngjae answers quickly, his eyes wide and honest and desperate. "I'm just saying that if, in the future, you want to go out with him or anyone else, I'll support you completely."

"Well that would be a problem, considering Mark asked my bestfriend out today and as far as I know neither of them are interested in polyamory."

Youngjae has the same look of horror on his face as Jaebeom at that. They're so much alike in so many ways that Jinyoung almost laughs, though there's nothing particularly humorous about the current situation. They're also different, in that there's no trace of disbelief in Youngjae's eyes for even a moment.

Before Jinyoung knows what's happening Youngjae is sobbing desperately into his shoulder.

"What have I done...what the fuck have I done..." he wails.

"Babe, it's okay..we're fine now..." Jinyoung soothes him, embracing him tightly in his arms.

"No we're not! I don't know what's wrong with me lately! I love you so much, so much that I can't bear it sometimes! But I keep hurting you, I keep apologizing and then hurting you again. You should just dump me, I don't deserve you!"

"Jae, no! Don't say that! You've been so patient with me for so long! We've all hurt each other. I'm not perfect either. I knew you were taking it badly and I still chose to keep my friend's secret over being true to you. I deserved it!"

"No ofcourse you didn't! Are you fucking crazy?" Youngjae almost shouts, looking up at him with a fierce glare in his swollen eyes. "You did the right thing keeping his secret, what the fuck's wrong with you! You never used to be like this, taking shit for things that you didn't even do!"

Jinyoung's heart is swelling so rapidly with relief and happiness that he doesn't even care about anything else anymore.

"I'm just scared Youngjae." he whimpers. "It didn't take Jaebeom long to get tired of me, what if you did too?"

Youngjae kisses him again then. And again and again and again and all over his face until he's kissed the tears away and Jinyoung's stopped crying.

"Jaebeom hyung and I are two different people hyung." he says, caressing his face. "We love different and we live our lives different. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately but I could never stop loving you over something like that, I could never stop loving you, period. You have to know that."

Jinyoung's heart is just about ready to burst with happiness.

"Are you gonna be mad at me still?" he asks.

"Yes!" Youngjae says, still glaring down at him. "You're not allowed to ever think that you deserved punishment for something that wasn't even wrong! You deserve punishment just for thinking that!"

"So I don't deserve punishment for keeping Mark's secret, but I do deserve punishment for blaming myself for it?" Jinyoung asks, his smile widening.

"Absolutely!"

"Choke me daddy?"

"Wha..?" Youngjae asks, his eyes wide with confusion.

"What? After the things we've done in bed, you think I don't keep track of my boyfriend's porn? You're really bad at hiding stuff, you know that right?" Jinyoung casually reveals. "I even saw that little movie you made with Jaebeom in Rome. That's why he got so mad. You owe me a hot session of mirror sex by the way."

Youngjae sputters and Jinyoung bursts into laughter at his stunned face. All he wants is for them to forget it all like the nightmare it is. Youngjae quickly recovers himself and tickles him until he's begging for mercy. They pause for breath and Youngjae pushes his nose into Jinyoung's neck again, breathing in his scent, the hands around Jinyoung's waist moving south to his hips.

"So..." he says in a low breathy voice and Jinyoung shivers.

"Can we go over this one final time, before we never talk about it ever again?" Jinyoung cuts in quickly.

"Okay... I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for not listening to you." Youngjae says mournfully, wrapping both arms around Jinyoung and hugging him tightly.

"And for using my toys on Jaebeom."

"And for using your toys on Jaebeom. I'll buy you new ones."

"It's going to cost you another fortune."

"What do you think I earn money for?" Youngjae says and Jinyoung giggles.

"Can I top? I want you to know what you do to me atleast once."

"Whatever you want baby." Youngjae says indulgently, as if it's no big deal.

"That easy? Why didn't we switch before? You've seen how much Jaebeom likes it when I top!" Jinyoung asks incredulously, fisting his collar.

"It's pretty hard when you're on your hands and knees as soon as I open my mouth." Youngjae yawns.

"Don't use that voice on me then."

"All you have to do is ask baby." Youngjae says simply.

"Hmm, I like that daddy." says Jinyoung with a smug smile.

"Can you stop making fun of me?" Youngjae snaps.

"No. You deserve it." Jinyoung shoots back.

"Fuck me..." Youngjae complains, closing his eyes in exasperation.

"Are you offering?"

"Do you want the new toys or not brat?" He says, opening his eyes again to glare at Jinyoung.

"No, it's okay." Jinyoung smiles. "It's only Jaebeom after all..."

Jinyoung catches a knowing look in Youngjae's eyes but they both ignore the meaning behind his words.

"So you forgive me now?" Youngjae asks instead, brushing a thumb across his cheek gently.

"Ofcourse I do, and I'm sorry too for not telling you earlier...and for everything else with Jaebeom." says Jinyoung, looking down to where his fingers are playing with Youngjae's top button. "I can't even imagine how it must've been like for you, coming back home tired only to see us turning the place upside down with our fights. I would have left a long time ago if it was me."

"No you wouldn't." Youngjae says confidently. "It was hard and I did think more than once if it was all still worth it...you know me, I hate fighting, I hate confrontations. But I love you both even more and I could see that you were hurting too hyung. I saw it everyday. So was Jaebeom hyung, though he was the one hurting himself. Somewhere in my heart I knew leaving us would be the right thing for you, maybe that's why I got so jealous of Mark hyung. You were just being a good friend, I had no right to lash out the way I did."

Jinyoung moves up to comb Youngjae's bangs as he speaks, both of them looking in each other's eyes and seeing nothing but the love they've always been used to see. But there's also pain and Jinyoung doesn't want that anymore.

"Are we done now?" he asks.

"For now."

"So what do we do next?"

"I don't know...kill Jaebeom hyung?" Youngjae answers innocently.

"See? There's a solution for everything." Jinyoung smiles, making Youngjae laugh.

His heart is beginning to come alive again, seeing how Youngjae still wants him, how sorry he is. This was their first ever major fight and Jinyoung hopes it'll be their last. Knowing Youngjae and how one of his hands is already creeping inside his shirt to steal the warmth from his skin, he can trust on that fact.

"Jaejae..."

"Hmm?"

"Can we hold the sex for a while? I just need to clear my head..."

"I was about to say the same thing." Youngjae says.

"Really?" Jinyoung aks, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the bulge inside his shirt that's gently caressing the smooth, sensitive skin of his chest, leaving goosebumps everywhere.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it." Youngjae says sheepishly, taking it out immediately and folding his arms on Jinyoung's chest to rest his chin on. He adjusts himself to place a thigh between his legs, so most of his weight is lying on the bed and not on Jinyoung.

"Yeah, sure."

"No really!" Youngjae insists. "I couldn't stop thinking about what you said that day, about how you feel like you're just a piece of ass. How I've been doing the same to you lately just so I know I still have control over you...so you won't leave me..."

He looks gloomy again and Jinyoung thumbs the worry lines on his forehead to smoothen them away.

"I used sex too because I was afraid you were going to leave me. If that's any consolation." he says.

"We're both idiots."

"And horny. Let's not pretend we didn't like it."

Youngjae chuckles sheepishly again before his eyes grow sombre again.

"You should get out while you can." he says.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jinyoung aks.

"It's not about what I want."

"I'm asking you if you still want me Youngjae? It's a yes or no question."

"Of course I do! You know I do!"

"Then that's enough for now. We can figure the rest out later." Jinyoung says, reaching up to kiss him this time.

"Is it though? Is it really enough?" Youngjae asks and the uncertainty in his eyes breaks Jinyoung's heart again.

"If it wasn't, I'd be long gone already."

"I love you."

"I know. Can we cuddle now?" Jinyoung aks impatiently.

Youngjae chuckles fondly, all guilt forgotten for a moment as he snuggles his face into Jinyoung's chest and lets him pet his hair. Jinyoung's last thought before he falls asleep is that he never wants to wake up from this.

Over the next few weeks, Jinyoung tries to go back to his normal self and so does Youngjae. Their friends breathe a sigh of relief and Youngjae invites them all over for drinks to make up for the previous drama. From then on, they come as regularly as they did before, even Mark, after Jinyoung stays over at Jackson's for a week or so and convinces them both of how sorry Youngjae is. Mark, who had been giving Youngjae the cold shoulder at work forgives him just as quickly as Jinyoung, though Jackson takes a bit longer, twice angry, not only for his best friend but also his now boyfriend.

Jaebeom seems preoccupied these days. He's apologized to the four of them and tries his best. He disappears for days on work related assignments (photoshoots, ad campaigns, a few high brand endorsements and even a few music videos as the love interest of famous pop stars) but when he's home, he sits and smiles at them, he makes love to Youngjae the same as before and everytime he talks to Jinyoung there's a softness no longer adulterated by resentment and jealousy.

Jinyoung is content with just that and responds equally. They're slowly getting to a place where they can find a new normal for the both of them to exist together without hurting each other or Youngjae. They've even begun to tease Youngjae like before.

But Jinyoung still can't bring himself to trust completely. They'd have to try for a long time for him to be sure that it's permanent. If he didn't know how moody and extreme Jaebeom's feelings could get (whether negative or positive), he'd actually find it weird just how much Jaebeom seems invested in making it so. Jinyoung tries not to make a big deal of it at first. He's decided not to care about Jaebeom more than a housemate and no matter how hard it is for now, he's going to stick to that resolution until it becomes true.

One morning he wakes up to the strong fragrance of chocolate and butter. He follows a sleepy Youngjae to the kitchen to find Jaebeom wearing only a pink, lacy apron over loose sweatpants and making pancakes. An apron they had gifted to him as a joke and one Jaebeom had sworn never to wear. There's no shirt to hide the glory of his broad back and tiny waist. Jaebeom returns Youngjae's fumbled, excited kisses (while Jinyoung averts his eyes quickly and settles down at the table with as little noise as possible) and points him to the table, humming to some peppy pop music playing in his headphones. They'd expected him to be still on his plane from Paris until later tonight, apparently he'd planned a surprise.

As soon as Youngjae settles down next to him, Jinyoung feels the burn of Jaebeom's expectant gaze on him. His ears go red as he looks up and meets Jaebeom's eyes.

"Welcome home hyung." he says with a small smile and quickly turns away to busy himself with the coffee pot. 

He can still feel Jaebeom's eyes on him while Youngjae chatters non-stop but he doesn't give any other acknowledgement. He hears a small sigh then, and to his relief, he no longer feels the intense scrutiny as the pan sizzles again.

"So what's the occasion? Why're you finally wearing the apron?" Youngjae teases, eyeing Jaebeom appreciatively. 

"Just felt cute." Jaebeom shrugs. "And I missed home."

Jinyoung notes how he says "home" instead of just "you" and immediately clamps down at the sudden pang in his heart at possibly being included. 

"Lose the pants too next time." Youngjae smirks. 

"While I have fantasized about having my naked ass ogled at by a couple of hot men early in the morning, somehow having only a thin piece of fabric between my dick and hot butter didn't seem too appealing." Jaebeom says casually as he places a large stack of chocolate pancakes infront of Jinyoung, making Youngjae whine in protest.

"Hyung you know we only like vanilla!"

"I made vanilla too. Just wait for a bit." Jaebeom assures him, continuing to hum casually as he flips more pancakes on the pan. 

"What about Jinyoung hyung?"

"He likes chocolate." Jaebeom answers without hesitation.

"No he doesn't! We both love vanilla!"

"Jinyoungie, tell him."

"What? Really?" Youngjae asks, his eyes wide in exaggerated shock as he turns them on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung, who's busy trying to reign in his fantasies of Jaebeom naked in a pink apron after Jaebeom positively confirming that he's to be included in the proceedings too, simply shrugs quietly. Youngjae stares at him in confusion.

"You never told me."

"You never asked."

"You should have told me!"

"Youngjae, it's no big deal."

"But how come Jaebeom hy-"

The rest of his sentence is muffled as Jaebeom shoves a vanilla pancake into his mouth.

"Shut up and eat. Jinyoung has to head out for work and we are going out on a lunch date later."

Youngjae grumbles as he grabs the pancake and chews, but lets the topic go at the promise of a date with Jaebeom.

Jinyoung is quiet as he takes his first bite of the delicious treat, but he's remembering a memory from a while ago.

He'd been home alone with Jaebeom one night, Youngjae being at the the bar as usual, curled up together, watching some sci fi movie that was Jinyoung's latest obsession and he had confessed out of the blue that the only reason he eats vanilla pancakes is because Youngjae loves them. Youngjae thinks Jinyoung has the same taste in food as him and Jinyoung doesn't have the heart to correct him. It makes him feel guilty. But to his surprise, Jaebeom isn't any different either.

"If it's any help, I don't like vanilla either." Jaebeom had said with a chuckle. "I don't like pancakes in general, their texture just doesn't do anything for me. But I eat them for Youngjae."

Jinyoung had been surprised and teased him for being such a hopeless romantic, then whined about Jaebeom not doing anything like that for him.

"Okay tell me what flavor you like and we'll have that next for breakfast." Jaebeom had cooed, giving him a consoling kiss.

"Chocolate. But what if Youngjae doesn't want to?" Jinyoung was still pouting.

"He will, for you. And if he still doesn't, I'll make him." Jaebeom said, kissing him again.

But they'd never gotten to fulfill that promise as the problems between them began the very next morning, when Jinyoung got a callback for his interview. Jaebeom had seemed happy at first and he'd even taken them out to celebrate but the busier Jinyoung got the moodier he seemed to get. And the rest is history.

Jinyoung doesn't know what to make of this. Yes Jaebeom seems to be trying to make amends, but isn't this going a bit too far? He can just stick to being civil to Jinyoung and that would be enough. So why is he going out of his way to please him? And what's with the apron? Jinyoung is completely confused.

He forgets about it soon though. He tells himself again that it's not a big deal and he has work. He may have fixed hours but there are still phone calls from potential clients or from his boss that he has to attend to, which keeps him busy enough to not notice much of what's going on with Jaebeom.

But then it happens again.

Late one night, it's Jinyoung's day to do laundry duty and Youngjae comes back home early since it's a slow night at the bar and Yugyeom can handle it. He decides to help Jinyoung with the folding, or tries to, eventually ending up pushing Jinyoung against the washing machine as they grope each other and make out frantically. The no sex pact has had them both on edge for months and Jinyoung is more than willing to just forget everything and feel Youngjae's naked body against his after so long.

Just then, Jaebeom shows up with an armful of his own laundry and freezes, stunned as Youngjae continues to litter Jinyoung's neck with hickeys, not a care in the world, while Jinyoung tries to push him away as soon as he sees Jaebeom. Finally, Youngjae notices him too and springs back, clearing his throat as his face turns red.

"Ahaha, didn't see you there hyung." he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jaebeom looks amused as he unfreezes and passes his bundle quietly to Jinyoung. Youngjae makes a brave attempt at a normal smile but Jinyoung doesn't even look at Jaebeom, straightening his shirt and quickly taking the clothes to busy himself with the washer again. Jaebeom doesn't leave immediately and Youngjae gets the message, murmuring something about forgetting to fetch his whites. Jinyoung tenses a bit at that but doesn't try to stop him. It's better to get over with whatever Jaebeom has to say than delay the inevitable. He doesn't think it's anything necessarily bad, but after the kind of year they've had, his brain has developed a natural instinct to switch on its defensive mode whenever Jaebeom so much as looks in his direction. He doesn't want the coming New Year's celebrations to be the same as last year, so he braces himself and tries to find every bit of self control he can muster to not burst at the slightest provocation. They've been doing so well.

Jaebeom starts speaking twice but stops both times. The suspense is too much for Jinyoung and he's already done pretending to be busy with the washer longer than what's acceptable.

"I-I have to make a call." he says, trying to get past Jaebeom who's still blocking the entrance. But Jaebeom grabs his arm.

"I need to talk to you."

"Jaebeom, please. It can wait. I have to make a work call. It's more important."

Jaebeom lets go as if burned and Jinyoung walks out with an ache in his heart.

But as stubborn as Jaebeom is, he doesn't give up easily. He tries to corner Jinyoung every chance he can get no matter how many times Jinyoung denies him on some pretext or the other. He still tries again. And again and again and again.

"Jaebeom, if you want to fuck just wait until Youngjae gets home!" Jinyoung bursts out when Jaebeom finally manages to corner him in the kitchen early one morning.

It's a busy weekend and Youngjae hasn't come home all night, stuck with managing some big corporate party. Jinyoung had hoped to sneak in a snack while Jaebeom is snoring in front of the TV but as luck would have it, the magnet on the cabinet door hadn't been on his side, slamming shut with such a loud noise that he's sure their old neighbor from downstairs would be happy to have something to complain about after so long.

"I just want to talk Jinyoung. There's something I have to-"

"I don't." Jinyoung interrupts, trying to move past him without hitting his hip against the counter. But Jaebeom moves to block him at the same time and holds up his hands without touching him.

"Ofcourse you do! We both do!" Jaebeom insists.

"I have nothing I want to hear from you and I've said everything I wanted to say. If you think you can interfere in my relationship with Youngjae again, you can think again. Please just leave me alone!" Jinyoung snaps, pushing Jaebeom aside forcefully.

And he walks away to Youngjae's old room without looking back, snacks in hand but not hungry anymore. He doesn't hear Jaebeom go back to his room again.

One day, Jinyoung comes home to find Jaebeom already in his sweats, his hair still wet from the shower. As soon as he puts his bag down, Jaebeom forces him down on the couch and sits on the coffee table himself. He pulls Jinyoung's legs up on his lap and removes his socks, massaging his feet as he does. Jinyoung's already feeling guilty about their last interaction so he doesn't protest.

"Jaebeom, what are you doing?" Jinyoung asks, blinking in confusion.

"I'm moving out."

Okay that wasn't an answer Jinyoung had expected.

"I'm sorry?"

"The company's moving me nearer to the airport, it's more convenient and the apartment's huge, a penthouse they call it...more flashy. I'm going to have to start holding some house parties soon to strengthen my contacts."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jinyoung says, his voice coming out more breathy than he'd intended as Jaebeom presses his thumbs into the curve of his foot. It feels so good that Jinyoung doesn't have the heart to stop him. Besides, Jaebeom's news has him distracted enough already.

"Because I don't want you to think I'm throwing a tantrum or something. Giving you both some space is only part of the reason."

"Why does it matter what I think? I'm not going to trash talk you to Youngjae if that's what you're worried about. I only did that when we were together."

Jaebeom looks amused again and Jinyoung pouts in offense.

"That's not what I meant, but I'm glad to know that." Jaebeom smiles.

Jinyoung can't for the life of him figure out what exactly Jaebeom wants from him. Ofcourse he doesn't want Jaebeom to leave but it's not like he has any right to stop him either. That's Youngjae's job. And though he will miss having Jaebeom around, he thinks it's for the best, not having to deal with their awkwardness every day.

They're quiet for a bit and Jinyoung can feel himself getting more relaxed in some places and more tense in some other places as Jaebeom continues to massage his foot with his expert fingers. They're small but precise and before long, Jinyoung has his eyes closed as he hums appreciatively whenever Jaebeom manages to hit the right spot.

Suddenly, Jaebeom stops and Jinyoung looks at him with hooded eyes, confused again as he finds Jaebeom staring at his lap intently. He looks down and to his horror, finds a prominent bulge in his crotch.

Before he can even register the embarassment fully, Jaebeom leans forward, aiming for his lips.

But Jinyoung is faster this time, as he quickly leans back into the couch until Jaebeom stops mid way.

"I'm-I'm gonna go get ready for bed." he stammers, swinging his legs down and maneuvering his body carefully around Jaebeom, who still hasn't moved back, quickly making his escape.

He shuts himself in his room and leans against the door heavily, his arousal dissipating rapidly. He bangs the back of his head against the door lightly a few times and bites his own lips in punishment. What the fucking fuck Park Jinyoung!

After a few minutes, he hears Jaebeom's footsteps pause outside the door. There's a gentle thud and Jinyoung is sure Jaebeom is resting his forehead against the door too.

"Jinyoungie...please talk to me..."

Jaebeom's voice sounds broken and Jinyoung feels his eyes threatening to fill up too but he remembers his promise to himself and tries to numb his heart quickly.

"Jaebeom please I'm tired. I want to sleep." he answers in a fairly stable voice.

It's quiet again for a long time and Jinyoung doesn't dare move. After a while, he hears Jaebeom's footsteps walk away again and he collapses on the bed, almost passing out from the emotional strain of caging his heart.

\-----------

Jaebeom doesn't make another move. Not physical atleast. But he seems determined to shower Jinyoung with his attention while Jinyoung keeps resisting. Jaebeom can see the irritation in his eyes but what else can he do?

Youngjae knows something is going on ofcourse and though he seems confused more than pleased, he doesn't question it. For once deciding to let them work it out between them. The bar is booked and busier than ever with the spring break coming up and college students filling up every empty space every night late until morning. Youngjae has had to organize several corporate parties too and for that he's had to be on field for hours everyday, monitoring repair work and changing the decor to more sophisticated themes. Money's pouring in but there's a lot of blood, sweat and tears to be shed first.

Jaebeom misses Youngjae and he misses Jinyoung, despite them being left alone together for longer than he remembers. He doesn't know how much longer he can take it but he knows Jinyoung has been taking it for a lot longer, so he waits patiently. He can already see the cracks in his armor. He knows Jinyoung isn't as apathetic as he's pretending to be.

So he keeps trying. Inviting him to his shoots while Youngjae's busy, taking them out everytime Youngjae has a rare night off, surprising him with his favorite meals when they can't go out and Youngjae's working, complete with wine every other evening when he gets back from work and Jaebeom happens to be home. Jinyoung goes along with everything, but the sadness in his eyes never leaves. Jaebeom can tell Jinyoung thinks it's all temporary, that it's just one of his mood swings. And he can't really blame Jinyoung for that, not after what he put him through for months.

They need to talk. Jaebeom wants to talk so desperately that he feels like he will burst if he doesn't tell Jinyoung. And he wants to bring in the New Year with all three of them together. But Jinyoung needs time to trust their relationship again and Jaebeom tries hard to give it to him. They're far from perfect, either of them, and he doesn't know if they'll end up breaking up again. There's no guarantee with any relationship, no matter how good it is, no one knows the future. But he's realized one thing for sure, some things are worth taking the risk, worth the struggle, worth the pain, if only to experience those little moments of happiness that make it all go away. And Jinyoung is definitely one of them.

\----------

"Youngjae...when are you coming home?" Jinyoung whines into the video call as he scoops some ice cream into his mouth. He's lounging on the bed, balancing the phone against his raised knees and leaning back against the headboard so both his hands are free to hold the huge tub.

"Hyung it's one in the morning, you have work, why are you still awake?"

"I miss you." Jinyoung pouts. "And I feel lonely."

He fidgets with his loose collar to avoid looking into Youngjae's knowing eyes and settles down more comfortably, raising the phone a little so Youngjae can see his full profile stretched out on the bed. He's wearing Youngjae's baggy t-shirt and the cotton short shorts that he loves so much. It's no co-incidence.

"Fuck why are you doing this to me?" Youngjae groans, closing his eyes momentarily as Jinyoung places the phone back on his thighs.

"What am I doing?" Jinyoung blinks, making his eyes big.

"Don't act innocent."

"I'm not doing anything." says Jinyoung, fidgeting some more so that the collar falls off his bare shouder, revealing the unmarked skin there. The collar has been stretched and abused so many times by Youngjae's eager hands that it's a wonder Jinyoung's still able to keep it on his shoulders. He takes in another scoop of ice cream and kitten licks the spoon on its way out.

"You know exactly what you're doing! Stop it!" Youngjae whispers furiously, glancing around him before glaring down at the phone again. There's music behind him but it's still risky, what they're doing.

The risk is what makes it more thrilling for Jinyoung.

"Make me."

"I'm warning you pet..."

There. That's exactly what Jinyoung wanted and when it comes to Youngjae, what Jinyoung wants, Jinyoung gets.

"A warning doesn't scare me. How about you try indulging me for once...hyung?"

"You said no sex, why are you torturing me!" Youngjae whines.

"Hyung, I would never!" Jinyoung says acting scandalized, which is quite contradictory when he reaches up to pull the shirt down further, until it's settled enticingly low, just above his nipple.

"Fuck, bring it lower." Youngjae whispers huskily.

"This is low enough."

"Jinyoung!"

And ofcourse Jinyoung immediately obeys, pulling his shirt down until Youngjae can see the dark pink patch of skin that he wanted to see so desperately.

"Fuck..." Youngjae swears again, glancing up above the screen to check if anyone's looking his way and then looking back down. He licks his lips and Jinyoung isn't even sure if he's teasing or genuinely drooling. He begins walking then, back to his office, and locks the door behind him. The music is muffled now and Jinyoung can hear his heavy breathing clearly.

"You see me change into my uniform everyday." he laughs.

"It's different when you tease like this."

"Hmm...is it?" Jinyoung smirks, bringing the other shoulder lower too until both his shoulders are bare and the stretchy collar is bunched up above his elbows. Youngjae exhales audibly.

"They look hard, have you been playing with yourself?" Youngjae whispers, his mouth slightly open.

"No hyung, it's all you. Your voice does that to me."

"Want more, pet?"

"Yes hyung." Jinyoung almost moans. "I need more, please..."

"Have you been good today?"

"Yes hyung, very good." Jinyoung says quickly.

"What's the flavor you're having?"

"Your favorite. Vanilla."

"Hmm, not chocolate? Guess you really did miss me. You deserve a reward tonight."

"Please Hyung..."

"Play with them."

"How?" Jinyoung pants.

"Suck your fingers and play with them. Imagine it's me, my fingers and tongue." Youngjae says with an obvious swallow that makes his Adam's apple bob visibly.

Jinyoung does one better, he slathers his fingers with the cold ice cream and slowly brings them towards his chest, making sure that Youngjae's fascinated eyes catch every movement as he begins pinching and twisting his left nipple, his breath hitching from the cold and the pressure.

"Don't you wish you could have a taste hyung? It's your favorite flavor on your favorite boy..." Jinyoung moans, scooping up some more ice cream and moving to the other nipple, throwing his head back to expose the long column of his neck.

"Fuck it! I'm coming home! Just-"

But before Youngjae can finish his sentence, their bedroom door swings open suddenly.

There's a moment too long where Jaebeom just stares at Jinyoung with his fingers over his nipple and the other holding his tub of ice cream, before Jinyoung realizes what's happening and quickly pulls his shirt up over the sugary mess.

"I...umm...it's Youngjae." He explains, turning the phone screen towards Jaebeom quickly.

Jaebeom doesn't look like he understands at first, too busy staring at Jinyoung's chest that is now covered.

"Hey hyung. You good?" Youngjae greets him awkwardly. "I...umm..gotta go. Too many customers. I'll see you both when I get home. Love you."

Jaebeom simply frowns in response.

Jinyoung bites his lip and adjusts himself, putting a pillow over his bare thighs and the erection straining embarrassingly against his cotton shorts.

"You're early." he says when Jaebeom continues to frown but refuses to move from the door. Neither coming in nor leaving.

"Yeah, the meeting got rescheduled." he answers immediately.

Jinyoung is surprised. If he's talking normally to Jinyoung that means he's not mad and if Jaebeom isn't mad about him making Youngjae have phone sex with him at work, then why is he frowning?

"Oh, okay..." he responds lamely.

Jinyoung is struggling with his collar that keeps threatening to fall off his shoulder at the slightest movement as soon as he lets go, he's nervous as Jaebeom continues to stare at him as if steeling himself to do something drastic.

"You gonna come in or what?" Jinyoung snaps. 

He can't be sure what Jaebeom's deal is though he does have a clue. They still share a closet so he knows Jaebeom didn't barge in without purpose. He had seemed in a hurry too when he'd opened the door. But now he seems to have forgotten everything else. 

"You want something?" Jinyoung tries again.

"Wha- no, I mean, ofcourse I do but not like this."

"Then like what? With me out of the room?"

"Ofcourse not I-I.."

"Then quit glaring at me."

"I wasn't glaring."

"Staring then. Whatever. If you don't wanna come in then just go and do your thing." says Jinyoung, even as his eyes betray his words and slide down to Jaebeom's crotch.

He can't be sure through the jeans but he could've sworn Jaebeom's half hard. If he's not glaring then he's definitely horny. And so is Jinyoung.

Jaebeom ofcourse catches him staring and opens his mouth but then closes it again, his expression darkening.

"No."

"Hunh?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jinyoung asks, his voice going weak from the clear intent in Jaebeom's eyes.

"It means..." Jaebeom says closing the door behind him gently and shrugging of his jacket. "That you don't have to do these things by yourself when I'm right here..."

He makes his deliberately slow way towards the bed and climbs up on all fours, crawling towards Jinyoung with his hooded eyes trained on his lips. His lustful gaze makes Jinyoung's heart stutter and he clutches the edge of his shorts, body stiffening as he resists the urge to back away into the headboard.

He watches like a snake being charmed by a snake charmer, as Jaebeom swings a leg over to straddle his lap then removes his shirt and unbuttons his jeans, keeping his eyes on Jinyoung all the while, making sure he's watching. Jinyoung knows they should stop, somewhere along the back of his mind his brain is screaming danger. But he can't hear it, not over the insistent voice of his heart that keeps begging for one moment of blissfull forgetfulness, just one moment. Jinyoung looks up helplessly, mesmerized by the impromptu show. A vision of Jaebeom watching him suck his dick in the mirrored headboard behind him passes through his brain before he can stop himself. He licks his lips while his dick throbs under the pillow.

"Tell me what you need baby." Jaebeom says, removing it from his lap and glancing at the obvious bulge in his shorts. His dick is on the larger side so Jinyoung couldn't have hidden it even if he tried.

"Hunh..." is all he manages to say in response. Very eloquent Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung knows he looks stupid with his mouth half open, almost drooling as his eyes rake the chiseled lines of Jaebeom's well toned v line. He wants to put his tongue there, lick every crevice until Jaebeom's a mess under him. But it seems like Jaebeom has other plans as he pulls Jinyoung by the front of his shirt and bends down to bring their faces close. He leans into Jinyoung's neck and rubs his nose along the sensitive skin, until he reaches his jaw. His soft, slightly chapped lips drag across his chin and Jinyoung shudders from the prickling sensation.

Jinyoung grabs his wrists on instinct and Jaebeom let's go of his shirt immediately, which then falls off both shoulders this time.

'Rest in peace.' Jinyoung thinks. There's no way he's going to be able to wear it outside the bedroom now, the shirt's beyond saving.

Jaebeom seems to read his thoughts as he chuckles a little.

"What have we done...?"

He wraps his hands around Jinyoung's neck, caressing it with his thumbs soothingly, then slides them down his exposed shoulders gently, his palms burning Jinyoung's skin wherever they touch and pushing the shirt further down until it's pooled just above his elbow joints like before, exposing his chest like before. Jinyoung is hypnotized in place, the erection in his shorts throbbing so painfully that his brain seems to have given up all control as a form of self preservation.

Jaebeom chuckles and tuts like an adult scolding a child.

"Look at this mess, let's clean you up."

And before Jinyoung's lust filled brain can fully comprehend his meaning, he ducks down to dab his tongue at a nipple, still wet and sticky from the ice cream. Jinyoung's breath gets caught in his throat and his mouth pops open further as the warm wet muscle begins to lap it all up. Goosebumps erupt all over his body, his nails dig painfully into his palm through the fabric of his shorts and there's already a sheen of sweat on his forehead when the top of Jaebeom's soft hair tickles against the sensitive skin of his chest as he moves to the other nipple along with his hot tongue.

As soon as he sucks in the nipple, Jinyoung's dick twitches painfully again and he whimpers out loud, his hands jumping up to push against Jaebeom's shoulders.

"Ah, hyung, don't..." he gasps.

Jaebeom backs off, looking at his lips hungrily, waiting for permission to continue as Jinyoung clenches on his shoulders to ground himself. If Jaebeom has nail marks on them tomorrow, it's completely his own fault. But Jaebeom doesn't seem too bothered as he moves ever so slowly to bring their lips closer.

"Call me hyung again." he whispers, the pained longing in his voice ringing clear through the arousal.

Jinyoung opens his mouth to obey but then closes it again.

No.

Jinyoung cannot let Jaebeom kiss him. He cannot call him hyung. It's too intimate, there's too many emotions behind it. He can't. He's not been near Jaebeom's lips in forever, hasn't called him hyung, and if he crosses that line, he knows he's going to give up everything. His self respect, his dignity, his everything. The last time he'd closed his eyes and let Jaebeom force himself on him, he'd been abandoned again. The painful memory is still etched into his brain.

He squints down at Jaebeom's straight nose, unable to meet his eyes any longer and licks his dry lips.

"I can't." he sighs, closing his eyes and pulling further away against the headboard.

"Why not?"

"I can't do platonic." He says, even as his dick aches worse than ever from being so near Jaebeom's own erection.

"Platonic?"

"I can't have sex without feelings involved alright? And I can't call you hyung while we fuck. Is that too hard to understand?"

"Who said there's no feelings involved?" Jaebeom asks, straightening up to bring their faces close again.

"You know what I mean." Jinyoung says, turning away.

"You never had a problem before. You and Jackson used to hook up all the time!"

"That was before I met Youngjae. Now it just feels like cheating."

"Cheating? It's me Jinyoung!" Jaebeom says. "It's hyung! I've fucked you more times than I can count!"

Jaebeom backs away, looking completely bewildered as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him. Which it most probably hadn't considering how it had only just occurred to Jinyoung too, when he cast around for any reason to get jaebeom out of his personal space.

"That was when we were together. Now it's just me and Youngjae, not you." Jinyoung says stubbornly.

"And whose fault is that?" Jaebeom shoots back.

"Do you really want me to answer that Jaebeom?"

"You won't even let me talk to you! You keep running away!"

"I have no obligation to listen to anything you want to say okay!"

"No you don't." Jaebeom says with forced calm. "But how are we supposed to get past it if we don't talk? Look what's happening right now. We're already fighting."

"So now it's my fault again?" Jinyoung asks, furious. "And get past what exactly? You thought I'm going to spread my legs for you anytime you want, just because we're both with Youngjae? Is that why you were so mad about Mark, because you think I'm easy? You think I'll let anything go as long as I have a dick inside me or a hole to fuck? I have feelings too!"

"That's not what I meant to say, please Jin-"

"You don't mean anything you say Jaebeom." Jinyoung cuts him short, grabbing his phone and pushing past him to get off the bed. "You never do."

And ignoring the remorse on Jaebeom's face, he marches out of the room leaving behind his melting ice-cream tub and snapping the door shut behind him.

He storms into Youngjae's old room and bangs that door shut too, throwing himself on the bed with his arms wrapped across his chest. The skin there still tingles from Jaebeom's touch and his nipples ache just as much as his dick. He turns on his front and hugs himself tighter, groaning into the pillow as he wills his body to forget. But it's of no use, his brain keeps supplying a constant imagery of Jaebeom's blazing eyes and Youngjae's husky voice, of Youngjae's shameless fingers and Jaebeom's relentless tongue. It fills him with more heat than he can handle alone. He doesn't stand a chance.

He pulls off his shorts quickly and wraps a hand around his erection to release some of the strain. Before long, he's spilling into his hand with a long, drawn out shudder, biting his lips to muffle his groan.

And then the shame sets in again, because there's no need for him to have been thinking of Jaebeom too while moaning Youngjae's name. Things are going against him again. Now when he wants nothing more than for Jabeom to leave him alone, he can't seem to shake him. 

Why can't his fate let him breathe easy for one fucking moment?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you all see Jinyoung's monograph interview today?? He looks so beautiful and that low neckline with that necklace and the blush, ahh, I'm dying! He's so fucking sexy! Youngjae performing Last Piece like a whole ass dom King that he is! Also the 2youngjae content?!! Jaebeom just letting Jinyoung use him as a body pillow and 2jae holding hands plus 2young smiling at each other during Breath, not to mention Youngjae's comment on Jinyoung's insta?! Please never wake me up! 😭
> 
> Funfact: That dog collar & leash scene from last chapter was inspired by the Yugjin performance from Road2u concert where Jinyoung himself suggested the belt as prop. And all seven of them in that blindfolded Aura performance. Ughh. I just can't handle their sexiness! Aaarsvgsvdhdbxb


End file.
